Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by pinkyridz
Summary: Down sized Daniel Jackson's first Valentines Day is spent in the Infirmary. Kid Fic. Part two of The Sainted Series. Danny Whumping/Jack caring.


"Hey sport, you ready?"

Jack knelt on one knee and started to zip Daniel's coat up. He looked up and smiled when he felt the four year olds hand on his head.

"It's getting cold pal," he pulled Daniel's scarf firmer round his neck and tucked it into the fleece rimmed duffle coat. There had been a marked change in weather now February was on them, the north wind brought snow showers and frosty icy mornings. With an apology to his long suffering knees Jack gingerly stood and grabbed Daniel's mitt covered hand.

"We'd best hurry," he pulled his own coat tighter round his body when the wind picked up. "Snow's on the way." They turned and started to make their way to the car.

"Colonel O'Neill?"

Jack stopped and looked over his shoulder. He waved in greeting as noticed Mrs Stanning jog towards them.

"Mrs Stanning," he smiled as the pre - school tutor wrapped her arms around herself after dashing out of the school without a coat. She stood in front of them shivering slightly.

"Problem?" Jack asked, holding Daniel's hand tightly.

They were right on the edge of the pavement and the school exodus was in full swing.

"No, not really," Mrs Stanning shook her head while stamping her feet in an effort to keep warm. She cleared her throat. "It's just that Daniel has not been his usual exuberant self today," she reached and ruffled the young boys bowed head.

"Oh?"

"Yes, he's been very quiet, good as gold but very quiet," she smiled kindly; all the staff at the school had an extremely soft spot for Daniel. His intelligence and hard work was very endearing. "He even dropped off to sleep late morning," she informed Jack as she absentmindedly stroked Daniels hair.

"We asked if there was anything wrong and he said he was tired but it is not like him."

Jack noted the look of concern in the young tutor's eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, he was a bit draggy this morning," he admitted remembering the many attempts to pull the young boy from his slumber. "I'm sure the holiday season is catching up with him...too much excitement and too many late nights," he confessed with a guilty grin. "Early bed tonight," he promised and Mrs Stanning smiled back.

"Just a bit worried Colonel. Like I said – it's just not like Daniel."

"Copy that," Jack nodded and pulled Daniel closer into his legs when he realised he had started to shiver.

Jacks action was not lost on Mrs Stanning.

"Early bed and see you in the morning Daniel," she called over her shoulder as she started to jog back to the school.

"Bye, Mrs Stanning," Daniel called back and then let Jack take his hand once more.

"Let's get you home," Jack opened the back passenger door and helped Daniel into his car seat. As he buckled his precious charge in, he noticed the black shadows under the young boy's eyes. Mrs Stanning was right, Daniel looked exhausted.

"Yup, early bed young man," he sighed and doubled checked the belts.

"Ready?"

"Uh huh," Daniel replied, his thumb instantly finding its way into his mouth. Jack sighed again, knowing that Daniel would probably be asleep before he turned the corner.

"Let's get you home," he repeated.

Xxx

"You doing okay?" Jack asked from the kitchen doorway.

"Uh, huh," Daniel nodded, his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Lion King again sport?" Jack sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Uh, huh," Daniel nodded again. He'd napped on the way home so Jack had been very surprised when he sprinted into the house, discarding his many layers of clothes on his way into the lounge in his urgent mission to find his favourite DVD. He was now sat crossed legged on the mat, bobbing up and down in time to Hakuna Matata.

"Pumba is real funny in this ain't he?" He giggled and joined in the song.

"If I was a young wart hoooooooog!"

Jack smiled. "He sure is buddy," he agreed wiping his hands on a dish cloth.

"What do you fancy for supper pal?"

"Anyfink." Daniel continued jigging.

"Anything?"

"Yup, anyfink."

"Oh...even cabbage?"

"Hakuna Matttaaaaaka – yup anyfink...what? No....not cabbage. I hates cabbage!"

Jack laughed as he watched as the penny dropped and Daniel actually listened to what he said.

"Okay sport, no cabbage!" He held his hands up in surrender when Daniel glared at him. "How about meatballs?"

Daniel shook his head.

"Nope."

"Um...lasagne?"

"Nope."

"Thought you said anything?"

"I did."

"Like?"

"Um...egg!"

"Egg?"

"Yeah...egg."

Daniel turned his head and carried on watching Lion King.

"Just an egg?" Jack shook his head.

"Yup, one egg – runny like Sam does 'um," Daniel confirmed with a nod.

"Soldiers?"

"Nope...one egg, runny like Sam does um," Daniel repeated. "Poor Simba," he added with a sad sigh as the movie drew him in once more.

"Okay, one egg, runny like Carter's – no soldiers coming right up."

Xxx

"I don't want no more Jack," Daniel pushed his plate away and sighed.

Jack looked up from his meal and took in Daniel's tired posture, head propped up by one hand the other hand knuckling his eyes. The poor boy looked spent. Jack shook his head when he noticed Daniel's barely touched egg.

"Thought you wanted an egg?"

"Did," Daniel yawned, "tasted yucky," he stated as he prodded the now congealed food on his plate with his knife.

"Don't play with it Daniel," Jack abolished as he took a bite of his own egg.

"Taste's just fine."

Daniel shook his head and yawned again. "I didn't like it," he folded his arms on the table and rested his head in them.

Jack smiled sadly at the sight of the exhausted boy and put his knife and fork down. He glanced at the clock and was surprised to find it was over seven. Reaching over he stroked the soft silky hair on the bowed head.

"How about we skip the bath tonight sport? Let's just get you in your jammies and tucked in hey?" He suggested.

He was surprised to feel the slight nod of confirmation. No beg to watch the Lion King 'just one more time.' No pleading to call Sam, Teal'c, Janet, Cassie...anyone. No tears or tantrums, just a confirmation that Daniel was exhausted and ready to sleep.

Jack made his way round the table and knelt at the drowsy boy's side. He rubbed Daniel's knee and, with what seemed like a great effort, Daniel turned his head to face him.

Jack smiled when Daniel knuckled his eyes again.

"Tired?" He asked, brushing Daniels bangs out off his forehead, a sneaky act of comfort that hid the gauging off a temperature Jack was sure he would find, surprisingly the skin beneath his fingers was cool.

Daniel sighed and nodded.

"Tired," he confirmed as he sneaked his thumb in once more and his eyelids began to droop.

Jack tickled him gently.

"Come on sleepyhead," he urged, "let's get you into bed before you nod off at the table and I have to get my camera out and plaster all the photos of you drooling into your egg all round General Hammond's office," he teased and was pleased to hear Daniels giggle.

"You could send 'um into that show...bet I'd win the prize."

"I bet you would," Jack laughed as he plucked Daniel up from his seat and twirled him round. "Bet you would win so many times I'd be able to retire," he teased as Daniel laughed even more.

"Let's go squirt," he jigged the laughing boy up and down in his arms. "Last one in the bathroom is a loser," he joked making an 'L' sign on Daniel's forehead...

Xxx

"All done buddy?"

Jack held the covers open as Daniel hopped into bed.

"Teeth?"

"Yup."

"Face?"

Nod.

"Behind your ears?"

"Yup."

"You sure?" Jack pulled the covers up to Daniel's shoulders, pinned him down and attacked his ears, grinning evilly.

"Hey!" Daniel squirmed, "get off," he giggled as he tried to push Jack away.

"Stop where you are...this is the 'ear police!" Jack teased as he blew a raspberry into Daniel's neck.

"Don't be silly Jack!"

"I'm arresting you for 'earth behind the ears...you don't have to say anything but if you do...!"

"Jack stop it," Daniel pleaded, giggling still. Suddenly his laughter turned into a groan.

"Ow."

Jack immediately pulled away.

"Danny? Did I hurt you?" He asked patting Daniel's face and neck. He couldn't see anything.

Daniel shook his head. "Ya just pinched me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jack apologised, smoothing down the covers. Daniel yawned and snuggled down.

"Too tired for a book buddy?" Jack asked noting the lines of fatigue that really had no place on a four year olds face.

Daniel shook his head.

"Na, never too tired for a book," he grinned.

"Okay, what's it to be?" Jack stood and made his way to Daniels over flowing book  
shelf. "Wizards...fairies...pirates...?

"Can it be the one 'bout the sainted ones?"

Jack looked at him, puzzled to which book Daniel was referring to.

"The sainted ones?"

Daniel scooted up the bed in excitement.

"You knows the one," he urged. "The one that Doc Janet readid to me 'bout Saint Nick – Santa!" He pointed to the large leather bound book that was propping up the end of one of the shelves.

"Oh...you mean this special one," Jack stated, plucking the book off the shelf. He sat on the edge of the bed and started to flick through the ancient book of myths and facts. "The one that Daniel Jackson is not allowed to touch," he teased with a grin.

"Yeah, that one," Daniel inched down the bed and turned on his side in preparation.

"Okay, this one is it," Jack smiled. "Any Saint in particular."

Daniel was wide eyed as he nodded.

"Yeah, Saint Valentine!" He urged.

Jack paused and looked at the excited boy over the book.

"Why Saint Valentine buddy?"

"'Cause Mrs Stanning told us it was Sainted Valentine day day after tomorrow an' he was all about love an' stuff an' we 'ad to make cards wif heart's on to give to peoples we love an' chocolates an' roses an' I fort I would do that for Doc Janet an' Sam they would like that wouldn't they Jack?"

"Easy Daniel, take a breath," Jack urged as the boys excitement grew.

"Well they would..."

"I know, I know..."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are ya gonna read 'bout him?" Daniel asked, prodding Jack's leg with his foot.

"Okay, settle down," Jack urged as he turned the pages after ascertaining the right page in the index.

"Okay, here we are," he continued, opening the book wide. He smiled at Daniel when he heard the normal sound of thumb slurping that always greeted any bed time story. "You ready?"

"Uh, huh," Daniel nodded.

Jack started to read out of the book

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Valentine. I lived in Rome during the third century. That was long, long ago! At that time, Rome was ruled by an emperor named Claudius. I didn't like Emperor Claudius, and I wasn't the only one! A lot of people shared my feelings.  
Claudius wanted to have a big army. He expected men to volunteer to join. Many men just did not want to fight in wars. They did not want to leave their wives and families. As you might have guessed, not many men signed up. This made Claudius furious. So what happened? He had a crazy idea. He thought that if men were not married, they would not mind joining the army. So Claudius decided not to allow any more marriages. Young people thought his new law was cruel. I thought it was preposterous! I certainly wasn't going to support that law!  
Did I mention that I was a priest? One of my favourite activities was to marry couples. Even after Emperor Claudius passed his law, I kept on performing marriage ceremonies -- secretly, of course. It was really quite exciting. Imagine a small candlelit room with only the bride and groom and myself. We would whisper the words of the ceremony, listening all the while for the steps of soldiers.  
One night, we did hear footsteps. It was scary! Thank goodness the couple I was marrying escaped in time. I was caught. (Not quite as light on my feet as I used to be, I guess.) I was thrown in jail and told that my punishment was death.  
I tried to stay cheerful. And do you know what? Wonderful things happened. Many young people came to the jail to visit me. They threw flowers and notes up to my window. They wanted me to know that they, too, believed in love.  
One of these young people was the daughter of the prison guard. Her father allowed her to visit me in the cell. Sometimes we would sit and talk for hours. She helped me to keep my spirits up. She agreed that I did the right thing by ignoring the Emperor and going ahead with the secret marriages. On the day I was to die, I left my friend a little note thanking her for her friendship and loyalty. I signed it, "Love from your Valentine."  
I believe that note started the custom of exchanging love messages on Valentine's Day. It was written on the day I died, February 14, 269 A.D. Now, every year on this day, people remember. But most importantly, they think about love and friendship. And when they think of Emperor Claudius, they remember how he tried to stand in the way of love, and they laugh -- because they know that love can't be beaten!"

Jack smiled when Daniel blinked slowly as he shut the book, he had barely moved as the tale was read out; he had been totally engrossed and had not interrupted in anyway, which was odd for Daniel! Normally bed time stories were interspersed with 'Why?' "What?' 'Who?'

Jack placed the book down on the end of the bed reached and carded his fingers through the sleepy boy's hair.

"Did you enjoy that?"

Daniel nodded.

"He was a good man wasn't he?"

Daniel nodded again.

"He was very brave standing up to the Emperor," Jack smiled.

Daniel removed his thumb.

"You'd 'av done that wouldn't you Jack?" He yawned.

"Sure would have buddy, and you would have visited me wouldn't you?"

"Uh, huh," Daniel confirmed sucking away again.

"You'll have to make your cards tomorrow," Jack stated, smoothing out the covers once more.

"Yeah," Daniel sighed, "we're gonna do um in class." He yawned again and Jack reached over to the bedside table and dimmed the lamp.

"Time for sleep," he smiled as the room light slowly dipped to a glow.

Daniel fidgeted in bed.

"Jack?"

"Yeah buddy," Jack went to move off the bed.

"I fink that egg was yucky," Daniel complained with a sigh.

Jack sat back down and gently eased the covers off Daniels body.

"Does you tummy hurt Daniel?" He asked as he slipped his hands under Daniel's pyjama top and pressed gently to try and gage if Daniel was in any discomfort of not.

"Na," Daniel sighed again. "Just feels a bit funny," he admitted with a shrug.

Jack pulled the top and down and the covers up. He placed his hand on Daniel's forehead but was happy to find it cool still.

"You feeling sick buddy?" He asked with concern, his spidery senses were now on high alert.

Daniel turned onto his side once more.

"Nah, just feels funny not like that 'gonna be sick' feeling," he nodded and placed his thumb back in once more. Daniel had caught virus over Christmas and had actually been physically sick for the first time since his regression nearly a year ago...it had not been a pleasant experience for the frightened boy.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Daniel sighed again and shut his eyes, this time they stayed shut.

"I'm gonna leave the door open buddy, if you need me just call," Jack said as he stroked Daniel's hair.

"Kay," Daniel muttered on the cusp of sleep.

Jack stayed and kept up the motion for a few minutes. Waiting for any signs of distress but when Daniels soft snoring joined the ticking of the clock he retreated to the lounge, one ear on the slumbering boy, ready if Daniel needed him.

xxx

"Hello, this is Colonel O'Neill, guardian of Daniel Jackson," Jack placed a glass of water on the tray alongside the bottle children's Tylenol and the digital thermometer.

"Yes, what? Sorry..."he stuttered, trying to balance the phone under his chin as he carried the tray into his bedroom.

"Daniel will not be in today, he's not feeling very well," he placed the tray on the end of the bed and sat next to the sleeping boy.

"Not sure," he stated as he placed his hand on Daniels hot forehead, "gonna take him to see a Doctor this morning...yes...yes I will, thank you...I'll tell him," he disconnected the call and placed the receiver on the bedside table. He sighed when Daniel whimpered in his sleep.

Jack had watched a game of hockey in peace before going to bed. That was nearly unheard of since Daniel had regressed to being the four year old stick of dynamite he was now. He had checked on his friend several times during the night but Daniel slept the sleep of the exhausted. After clearing up the mess that his whirlwind had left in the bathroom he had retired to bed, looking forward to a peaceful, uninterrupted night of sleep. He had a big day looming at the Mountain, meeting with heads of departments and a briefing on SG1s next scheduled mission, complete with a meet and greet with a new Tok'ra contact.

Daniel's soft moans had disturbed his sleep around 3am and he had tip toed into the boys room but had managed to settle him down with a touch to his shoulder. The fact that Daniel had calmed so quickly Jack had put it down to a bad dream and had gone back to bed more asleep than awake. It was 5am that he heard the pitter patter of tiny feet and a sad sob. Turning the light on he discovered Daniel in the doorway complete with rumpled pyjamas and sleep messed hair. Jack was out of bed in a flash when he realised the boy was shivering violently.

Daniel had complained that his yucky egg had made his tummy hurt and that his head ached. Jack had promptly placed the shaking boy in his bed and had fetched him some medicine. He gave him a thorough examination but could not find anything specifically wrong with him and, as Daniel soon curled up into a ball with a sigh, he had allowed him to stay with him until it was light – there was not much else he could do but make him comfortable. They had both then slept solidly, until nearly eight o'clock. Daniel's restless tossing and turning had drawn Jack out of his slumber. One touch of his forehead had confirmed his growing fever once more. It was time to make a call to the school and then Janet.

"Danny? Can you wake up a bit for me buddy," Jack urged gently shaking the sleeping boy's shoulder. "You need to tell me how you're feeling before I put a call through to Doc Janet," he reached for the thermometer and Daniel began to stir.

"Good lad," he praised as Daniel knuckled his eyes and then slowly blinked.

"Jack?" Daniel croaked and then cleared his throat. "Ow!" He exclaimed rubbing his neck. Jack caught the hand and squeezed it gently.

"Does your throat hurt Daniel?" He asked as Daniel struggled to sit up. Jack grabbed his own pillow and placed it behind Daniel's back, sighing when he registered the heat pouring off the shivering body.

"Yeah," Daniel croaked again and his eyes instantly filled with tears.

"Ow!" He complained again as the tears slowly fell.

"Shh...Don't try and speak," Jack urged, smoothing down Daniel's errant cows lick. He tenderly brushed Daniels tears away and smiled.

"I'm just gonna take your temperature," he stated activating the thermometer. He placed it in Daniel's ear and continued the soothing motion as he spoke softly to the trembling child.

"I'm gonna phone Doc Janet and tell her that you are poorly and then I'll give you some of that cherry medicine you like so much okay?"

Daniel took a shuddering breath and nodded.

"Good boy." They both sat waiting for the beep. Daniel blinking fast and Jack smiling tenderly. In the end the beep actually made both of them jump.

Jack looked at the readout – 101.9 – way too hot. He reached for the phone with one hand and helped Daniel lie down with the other after he felt the young boy start to list. As he waited for the Infirmary he pulled the covers off, leaving Daniel curled up and whimpering.

"Sh, sh...I know it hurts," he placated rubbing Daniels shoulder. "Doc Janet will soon fix you up like she did last time...remember?"

Daniel sniffed and nodded.

"Oh, sorry...yeah Doc?"

"Sir?"

Jack sighed with the relief when he recognised the base senior medic's voice.

"Daniel," he stated with a sigh.

"More information sir," Janet replied. Jack could hear the rustle of paper and the clicking of a pen.

"Temp – 101.9. Stomach ache, headache, really painful throat, sobbing because it hurts to speak." Jack mentally ticked off Daniels symptoms while comforting the child as he spoke. Daniel was now beginning to shiver and Jack replaced the quilt and one handed tucked it round his shoulders.

"How long?"

"Came home from school yesterday tired, Mrs Stanning said that he had been really quiet and had even nodded off. Picked up at home but was soon dozing at the super table. Didn't eat and complained his tummy was not right but soon dropped off. Came into my room about 5 hours ago upset and feverish but settled after some Tylenol. He's really burning now, chills and everything," he sighed as Daniel whimpered again.

"I obviously can't diagnose him without examining him but it sounds like a throat infection to me." Janet stated. "Can you bring him in sir? I can't get away this morning."

"Yeah... sure." Jack confirmed scrubbing a hand through his hair in frustration. He was no good at this nursing a sick child thing; Sara always did that side when Charlie was little. He was feeling out of his depth with Daniel now.

"He's not too sick is he?" Jack noted the concern in Janet's voice as she reacted to Jacks hesitancy.

"What? No, just feeling miserable," he told her as Daniel stirred and reached his arms out to be picked up. Jack soon found himself with an arm full of blast furnace.

"Doc, what can I do to lower his temp?" He gently rocked Daniel.

"Spoonful of Tylenol, lukewarm bath and a cool drink," Janet advised and then paused. "Do you want me to get Dave Warner to call out?"

"No," Jack responded immediately, "I'll bring him in, I've got a full day at the office," he muttered so Daniel could not hear, "you busy, or is there a VIP room free he can rest in?" He continued his slow rocking motion.

"Leave it with me sir, don't worry," Janet assured him, "we're quiet at the moment, he can sleep the day away."

Jack sighed with relief. Being a single parent was tough when you are supposed to be saving the world. His support system was wonderful when he and Daniel had a crisis.

"See you in a couple of hour's sir?"

"Yeah, brace yourself," Jack joked.

"Tylenol, bath and drink." Janet reminded.

"Got it. See you on the other side..."

xxx

"Look, there's Doc Janet."

Jack pointed at Janet who was waving at them from across the infirmary; Daniel waggled his fingers slightly with this thumb still stuck firmly in his mouth.

"Hi Daniel," Janet smiled, "pop him on bed two sir, I'll just finish up here and be over," she continued dressing airman Master's leg, one eye on her work and the other on Daniel – assessing his condition from across the room.

"Ow,"

"Oh, sorry James," she sheepishly apologised when she realised that her scissors had got a tad close to the young man's wound. She gave him her full attention.

xxx

"Okay squirt, let's get you unravelled," Jack sat on the chair next to bed two with Daniel on his lap. He removed Daniels hat, scarf and gloves - the snow had arrived just as they were leaving the house and Jack was very mindful to make sure Daniel was wrapped up warm. The dip in the bath had been effective and the boy's temperature had come down but getting any liquid into Daniel had been impossible, the mere act of swallowing produced silent tears. Daniel hadn't wanted to leave his bed but Jack had promised that Doc Janet was going to make him feel better so he had agreed to go but spent the whole journey over in floods of tears, the bitter wind had made him so, so cold and his temperature had started to rise again, so – all in all, Jack had one miserable, very sick boy on his hands when he entered the infirmary – he was so glad to see the base Doc.

"You're gonna have to take your thumb out so I can take your coat off sport," Jack urged as he unzipped Daniel's duffle. Daniel slowly shook his head and burrowed further into Jack's chest.

Jack sighed, "If you don't take it out of your mouth I'll have to get Doc Janet to cut it off!" He joked.

Daniel's hand disappeared under his butt, silent tears fell as he flopped back against Jacks chest. He began shivering violently.

"Just kidding sport," Jack assured holding him tightly.

"No," he croaked. His hand flew to his throat.

"Ow," he whimpered.

"Sorry, buddy," he gently rocked him as he removed the jacket. Daniel then lent into Jack's embrace rested his head against Jack's shoulder and started sucking his thumb again. Jack cuddled him gently and smoothed down Daniel's silky hair and rested his chin on the sick boys head.

"Janet won't be long," Jack promised.

Xxx

"Hold still Daniel," Janet urged as she shone her pen light down his throat. Daniel was squirming on Jack's lap. "Won't be long...I know it hurts honey... there - all done," she snapped of the light and smiled gently. "I'm just going to feel your neck and then use my bleeper in your ear to see hour hot you are. Okay?"

Daniel nodded slowly, he was shivering constantly now.

Janet knelt in front of him and felt round his neck before placing the thermometer in his ear.

"You're doing really good sport," Jack praised, holding him close, rubbing his arms up and down in an attempt to chase away the chills.

"You sure are," Janet smiled and checked his reading; she noted her findings in Daniel's records, snagged a blanket off the end of the bed and wrapped it around Daniel's shaking shoulders. She knelt in front of him again and rubbed his knee.

"Do you remember that time when silly Jack fell off the swing and bumped his head?"

Daniel nodded.

"Hey! That hurt!" Jack protested with a huff.

Janet ignored him and continued.

"Do you remember that he had to come here and I sewed his cut back together?"

Daniel nodded again and curled up tighter in Jack's lap.

"And, because he was so tired he had to sleep here for a night?"

Jack had displayed the art of swinging to Daniel in the summer, showed off a little too much and had come flying off – smacking his head on the small wall in Janet's garden. It had resulted in an overnight stay in the infirmary with a slight concussion. Daniel had been very frightened by the amount of blood and the fact that Jack hadn't been able to come home that night.

Janet was not at all happy with Daniel's condition, he had a very high fever and was obviously pretty dehydrated plus his tonsils were covered with pus and his lymph nodes were extremely inflamed. She was worried about an abscess forming which, if they couldn't control with antibiotics, she would have to surgically drain.

She looked up at Jack who was smiling sadly. He knew where this was going, there was no denying Daniel's condition was deteriorating, he could feel the heat coming off the sick boy's body in waves and he was struggling to stay with them. Janet swept Daniel's bangs off his face and smiled.

"Sweetie, I want you to stay here tonight," she carried on stroking his face, hoping the soothing motion would offer some comfort.

Daniel just nodded and his eyes fluttered shut again.

"Good boy, I'm going to get Dawn to give you some medicine that will make you feel better but you are going to have to have a needle and use some ice so that you don't feel so hot," Janet thought that Daniel would protest but the fact that he just nodded again spoke volumes about how ill the boy was actually feeling.

"I've got some special blue scrubs just your size," she smiled, "I'll let Jack help you change and then Dawn will settle you down and you can have a sleep – okay?"

Daniel snuggled down into the blankets and started sucking his thumb again but whimpered when the mere act of his favourite comfort caused pain, he lay limply in Jack's arm s with tears pouring down his face. His fever was raging. Jack's arms were the only things holding him upright.

Janet stood and placed a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder.

"When he's settled come into my office for a coffee," she said, "I'll fill you in then."

Jack nodded and then turned his attention to the now near unconscious child.

"Stay with us Danny," he urged, "we've gotta get you changed and then Doc Janet say's you can sleep the day away."

Janet smiled sadly and tucked Daniels medical records under her arms. She made her way back to her office to write up an overnight chart for her young friend with a worried heart...

xxx

"Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah," Jack poured himself a cup of coffee from Janet's pot. He took a seat and sipped his drink.

"Well?" He asked when Janet was not instantly forthcoming over Daniel's condition.

She leant forward and clasped her hands together.

" Over night stay is just a precaution," she stated. "His temperature was nearly 104 and his tonsil's are covered in pus," she informed the worried colonel. "I need to keep an eye on him for 24 hours to make sure we haven't got an abscess forming behind his tonsils. His temperature is way too high and he is not quite with us. This may indicate a complication to the usual tonsillitis." She watched as Jack bowed his head.

"I'm going to order a neck CT to rule this out because on examination his neck movement was very stiff," she paused when she realised all the information was going straight over Jack's head.

"I just want to keep a really close eye on him sir," she sighed. "He's in the best place if his condition deteriorates anymore," she added and lent back in her chair.

Jack looked up and smiled grimly. "Worse case Doc?"

Janet took a breath.

"Okay, if there is an abscess forming I might have to go in a drain in to make sure Daniel's throat does not close up."

"Damn," Jack muttered, placing his mug on the table.

"Sir, Jack...knowing Daniel he'll more than likely be racing around in a couple of hours chatting non-stop and we'll all wish he was silent again," she tried to reassure.

"Thank goodness we came in," Jack mused.

"Like I said, he's in the right place, having much needed fluids and the correct medication Jack," Janet smiled, "right," she said straightening up and collecting Daniel's file together. "You said you had meetings all day, leave him with us, I'll contact you immediately if there is any change what so ever," she promised.

Jack sighed and slowly levered himself out of the chair.

"Okay," he surrendered, "If he wakes up you get me," he ordered.

"Okay," Janet agreed.

"I want 30 minute updates."

"Fine."

"Don't let him be on his own if he wakes, stay with him until I get here, you know he gets scared."

"He'll be fine sir, go."

Janet smiled as Jack eventually left her office, pausing to check on Daniel on his way out of the infirmary...

Xxx

Well...Daniel wasn't fine. His CT showed a small abscess forming and Janet had added more antibiotics into his cocktail. His temperature had soared as the afternoon dragged on and Janet had been worried enough to move her 'office' to the chair at his bedside.

She had kept her promise and given Jack half hourly updates and the Colonel had popped down at every opportunity but Daniel had remained out of it and oblivious to anyone's presence.

"Hey, how's he doing?"

Sam's voice startled Janet who was lost in her reports, she had turned Daniel's over bed table round so she could lean on it and from her position she had a good overall view of the infirmary, luckily they only had three patients, including Daniel, admitted at the moment so Janet could catch up with her back load.

She watched as Sam gently picked up Daniel's hand and started to stroke it.

Janet cleared her throat and stood to join her, she checked Daniel's readouts.

"Not good, his temp is still very high and he's been out of it most of the day, she sighed.

"Jack said that he's got an abscess," Sam brushed Daniel's bangs of his forehead when the boys started to moan and mumble. "Sh... sh..." she soothed and Daniel settled down again.

Janet stood and rubbed her friends arm.

"Yes, just a small one. He's having the right treatment," she reassured.

Sam nodded.

"Mark had one when he was around this age," she stated, "his throat all but closed up, scared the heck out of Mom and Dad," she turned and faced Janet and smiled sadly. "He had to have surgery," she added with a shrug.

"That's not going to happen to Daniel," Janet's tone was adamant. "We caught it early," she nodded in affirmation.

"Jack's like a caged animal in that meeting," Sam sighed, "poor old Freya, he's giving it her with both barrels."

"Ah well," Janet shrugged, "he's not in control of this situation is he?"

"No he's not," Sam agreed with a sad smile. Her C/O was a wonderful leader, firm but fair but where the new four year old Daniel Jackson was concerned he was a walking talking pile of mush! Mind you, he was very much like this with the adult Daniel Jackson was concerned as well.

"Does Jack know you're here?" Janet queried, checking her watch. She knew the Tok'ra briefing was not due to finish for another hour or so.

"No," Sam admitted, her eyes glued on Daniel's flushed face. He looked so young, so sick...so very sick and young - it made her heart ache.

"I excused myself," she checked her own watch and turned to face Janet. "Actually I'd better get back before the Colonel sends out a patrol," she smiled and Janet grinned back and rubbed her arm again.

"Yeah, just tell Jack that Daniel is stable and holding his own,"

"Kay," Sam turned to go but a little croak from the bed stopped her in her tracks.

"J'ck?"

"Hey sweetie," Janet's hands were all over her patients in an instance.

"J'ck?" Daniel repeated as he knuckled his eyes drowsily. His face immediately crumpled when the act of talking caused him pain.

"Hrt's," he groaned and started to panic.

"Easy, easy," Janet urged, adding some more pain relief into Daniel's IV.

Daniel began to cry, which made his pain worse.

Sam took his hand and tried to sooth him.

"Sh...Sweetie, it's okay, Doc Janet's gonna make you feel all better," she promised.

"Sssam?" Daniel stuttered and the pain caused him to cry even more. Janet stroked his face tenderly and looked him straight in the eye.

"Honey...try not to talk," she implored, "you need to calm down Daniel, all this crying is going to make your throat hurt more.

Daniel took a shuddering breath and wiped his eyes.

"Hr't's Doc Janet," he hiccupped.

Janet smiled and rubbed his shoulder, "I know sweetie, my special medicine will start working soon," she promised.

"Firsty," Daniel whispered.

"You can have some ice chips, that will make your throat feel better won't it?" Janet turned and accepted the bowl of chips that one of her nurses rushed over with. She levered Daniel's bed into a semi sitting position and spooned in a few chips.

"Don't crunch them Daniel," she advised, "just let them melt okay?"

Daniel nodded and knuckled his eyes again.

"Good boy," Janet praised and then checked her patient's readouts though she manually took his pulse and temperature, happy to note that it was a more acceptable 102.4. She smiled when Daniel reached out for some more ice. Sam took over feeding duty.

"There you go sweetie," she smiled at the sight of Daniel opening his mouth like a baby bird accepting worms from its mother.

"That better?" She asked when Daniel sighed in relief. He nodded and, with a trembling hand wiped his chin when some water dribble out of his mouth. Sam caught his hand and plucked a tissue out of the box always kept on the bedside table, she gently dabbed the moisture away and offered Daniel some more ice and smiled when he nodded. She turned to Janet.

"How's he doing?" She whispered, noting that a nurse had just given Janet what were obviously Daniels latest lab results. Janet took a moment to study them and then looked up and smiled.

"A bit better," she confirmed. "White count is coming down, slowly mind, but going in the right direction. His temperature is down a degree or so," she nodded. "So," she sighed, "looks like we might have caught this just right," she smiled again and Sam returned the smile.

"Good."

Janet replaced the chart at the end of Daniel's bed and gave the boys foot a little squeeze to get his attention.

"That feeling any better?"

"Uh, huh," Daniel managed to croak before he curled up on his side.

Janet moved to his bedside and Sam handed her the dish of ice.

"I'd better go tell the Colonel Daniel is awake," she stated and Janet nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed, "he'll want to make sure you are keeping out of mischief," she try to tease Daniel but she was met with shaking shoulders when the chills hit again. She pulled the covers over Daniels shoulders and sat with him while they waited for the Colonel to turn up.

Xxx

"Just calm down Daniel," Jack urged.

"But..."

"No buts," Jack place his finger on Daniel's lips in an attempt to stop the young boy talking anymore.

"J'ck," Daniel managed to mutter and Jack tutted.

"Ack, Daniel," he used his 'Colonel' voice. "Doc Janet told you to stop talking," he scolded, "all this yammering must be hurting,"

Daniel turned his head away and a single tear fell down his hot cheeks. Jack sighed. He pulled Daniel's table round and took a pen out of his top pocket. He placed his pocket note book on the table and tapped it with his pen.

"Why don't you try and draw instead of talk buddy," he suggested and Daniel took the pen with shaking hands and started to scribble.

Jack sat back in his chair and waited for Daniel to finish. He rubbed a hand through his hair, he was exhausted. The worry over Daniel and the non-stop day of meetings were now taking its toll. He really wanted to pick Daniel up and take him home so they could shut themselves away and sleep but Janet was still insisting that Daniel stayed the night. He was running a very high fever and they were fighting to get him to drink any water instead of ice. He was still attached to an IV of fluids and antibiotics and needed to stay until they finished. Janet was going to arrange a VIP room for them both if Daniel managed to drink a glass of water, at least Jack could stay the night with the boy and get some sleep in comfort, the last thing he wanted to do was to nod in this uncomfortable chair. He watched as Daniel chewed the end of the pain deep in thought, he smiled at the sight of his tongue sticking when he concentrated on his drawing. When Daniel placed the pen back on the table he lent back into his pillows and closed his eyes Jack stood up and tried to make heads or tails out of the scribble. Daniel was obviously extremely tired and under the influence of some pretty strong drugs because the drawing was not up to his normal meticulous standards. Jack turned the note book upside down and back to front but it didn't make much sense to me, he turned and smiled sadly.

"Sorry buddy," he shrugged, "I'm not getting anything with this," he tapped the page and sighed when he saw Daniel's head drop. Sitting on the side of the bed he lifted the deflated boys chin.

"Hey," he smiled tenderly. "Let's play charades like we did at Christmas?" He was pleased to see Daniel nod.

Go for it," Jack grinned and Daniel placed his hand on Jacks chest.

"Jack?" Jack guessed.

"No," Daniel croaked.

"Ack, no talking," Jack ordered and Daniel nodded sadly. He then reached out again and placed his hand back on Jack's torso.

"Um? Colonel?" Jack offered.

Daniel shook his head.

"Shirt?"

Daniel shook again.

"Chest?"

This time Daniel sighed and closed his eyes again, his medication was making him very sleepy. Jack squeezed his blanket covered leg to get his attention again.

"Try something else and then rest," he urged.

Daniel slowly lent forward and with a great effort he picked up Jack's hand and kissed it.

Jack shook his head in confusion. "You've gotta give me something else buddy," he sighed and Daniel chewed his lower lip. He then lent forward and pointed at Janet; he then touched his own chest and blew the doctor a kiss.

Jack looked at him and then at the base Doctor.

"Um...Doc Janet? Chest? Kiss?"

Daniel shook his head and the let his hand bounce up and down on his chest.

Jack nodded slowly and smiled when the penny dropped. He picked up Daniel's hand and squeezed it.

"Doc Janet, heart, kiss..." he stated and then picked up the note book and took a closer look. "Flowers, card..." he smiled and Daniel nodded.

"Valentine's?"

Daniel mouthed 'yes' and lent back against his pillow, the mere act of sitting up was tiring now. He inched down the bed, his body giving in to the urge of sleep. Jack pushed the roll away table away and lowered the bed, pulling the covers up to Daniel's shoulders as the boy turned onto his side, shivering once more. He settled with one hand tucked under his chin and his thumb back in his mouth. His eyes began to flutter as sleep beckoned. Jack stroked Daniel's hair and watched as he struggled to stay awake.

"Just sleep Danny," he soothed. "We'll sort out the cards in the morning, when you're feeling better," he assured the sick boy. Daniel nodded and shut his eyes with a sigh of relief. Jack sat at his side and watched as his breathing became deep and even. When he was sure that his young charge was really sleeping he went in the hunt of Walter Harriman, he would need his help...

xxx

Jack leant back and stretched. He glanced over to the standard double bed positioned in the VIP room, happy to see that Daniel was still sleeping. Janet had finally allowed her patient leave the infirmary just after midnight. Daniel's fever had not abated during the evening and he had been extremely drowsy. Jack had not left his side at all and had calmed the young boy down when the fever produced horrific nightmares. In the end Janet had to force Daniel to drink at least some water when SG3 came in 'hot'. Once she was happy he could keep that down she disconnected his fluids and arranged for his transfer to VIP room 2. Jack had a cot commissioned so Daniel was not alone and on the hour, every hour, Doc Warner came in and checked on his patient, Janet had gone home as soon as Daniel was settled. With Jack's help they had managed to get the near unresponsive boy to take small sips of water and Daniel had finally dropped into a deep sleep around four in the morning.

Jack had arranged to do his paper work while he stayed with Daniel, not that much was being done – he was as exhausted as his charge. At least Janet had confirmed that her patient was doing better this morning, her first stop of her shift had been to check on Daniel, she had examined him while he slept and he had barely stirred, even when Janet had opened his mouth and shone her pen light down his throat. She had left a few minutes ago to fetch him some medication and breakfast, with a promise to Jack that she would bring him a fresh cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin. Jack was so hungry but didn't want Daniel to wake up if he was not there. With a sigh the exhausted Colonel went to pick up his next file but a little voice put an end to his mornings work.

"J'ck?"

Jack put the file down, crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He carded his fingers through Daniels sweat soaked hair. Daniel lay limply on his side, his eyes barely open.

"Hey sleepy head, how you doing?" Jack greeted smiling tenderly.

"Fink I'm poorly." Daniel's voice was no more than a whisper.

"Uh, huh," Jack nodded in agreement as he kept up the smoothing motion of his hand in Daniel's hair.

"Got a real bad headache," Daniel muttered.

"I know."

"Feels tired and me throat hurts."

"I know buddy," Jack sympathized, Daniel looked totally wrung out and listless.

"Don't wanna go to school."

"You don't have to."

"Fink Doc Janet could come and make me all better?" Daniel sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Jack placed his hand on Daniel's forehead and frowned at the heat.

"She'll be back in a minute with some medicine to make you feel better," he promised. Daniel gave him a puzzled look.

"Is Doc Janet here?" He asked, lifting his head slightly so he could glance around the room.

"Where is we?" He asked as his head hit the pillow again. It was Jack's turn to look puzzled.

"We're at my work sport. Remember?"

Daniel shook his head.

"We came here yesterday because you felt really poorly. You slept in the bed next to Doc Janet's office for the day."

Daniel shook his head again. "Don't 'member," he sighed.

Jack smiled sadly. "I'm sure you don't buddy, you were really poorly," he told the sick boy when he noticed a flicker of panic in Daniel's eyes.

"Why am I in dis room 'cause I'm still really poorly?" Daniel asked as he covered his eyes with one of his arms, his headache was obviously bothering him.

Jack rubbed the arm, willing Janet to hurry up so Daniel could have some relief. "I'll explain that to you're feeling a bit better Daniel," he promised.

"Kay."

Jack sat and comforted Daniel for a while as he lay quietly.

"You going back to sleep buddy?" He asked as Daniels breathing began to even out.

Daniel shook his head.

"No? Why?"

"Need to pee,"

"What?" Jack lent in closer when Daniel whispered.

Daniel sighed and removed his arm from his eyes and looked at Jack with desperation showing on his face, his legs started moving franticly under the covers.

"Need to pee," he repeated a little louder.

"Oh...right...yeah," Jack looked round for a urinal as Daniel started to lever himself into a sitting position.

"Hang on Daniel, I'm just looking for a container."

"I need to pee NOW!" Daniel began to swing his legs over the edge of the bed and Jack steadied him when he began to sway.

"Take it easy sport, get your bearings," Jack urged as Daniel lowered his head between his knees.

"Feels like I'm on the roundabout, every fink is going round an' round...I don't like it." Daniel panted. Jack rubbed his back.

"Take some deep breaths, you need to get your sea legs," he advised.

"But I need to pee," Daniel protested.

Jack knelt in front of him and opened his arms, "Come on, want me to carry you?" He offered.

Daniel slowly bought his head up and squinted, "I aint a baby," he informed Jack as he pouted.

"I know you aren't but you are poorly," Jack went to pick him up but Daniel pushed his arms a way and managed to stand on shaky legs. Jack moved away.

"Okay, okay... have it your way," he steadied Daniels shoulders and then shadowed him as he shuffled towards the bathroom. Jack was ready to catch him if he fell. He nearly bowled him over though when Daniel stopped all of a sudden and glanced over his shoulder.

"Did you carry me like a baby when I was really poorly and in Doc Janet's work?" He accused with narrowed eyes. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"So how did I have a pee?" Daniel turned to face Jack and stood with his hands on his hips.

Jack tried not to laugh at the sight of a very small, very sick boy in messed up scrubs and a face flushed with fever accusing him of goodness knows what.

"Well..." he cleared his throat, "Doc Janet helped you pee in a bottle in bed," he stated, regretting the explanation as soon as it left his lips.

"I peed in bed?" Daniel stood up straighter.

"No...Well...Yes," Jack stuttered and Daniel swayed. Jack reached out steadied him turned him round and gently pushed him towards the bathroom. "Another conversation for when you're feeling better," he sighed.

Xxx

"Here," Jack gave Daniel his toothbrush, "you'll feel better if you clean your teeth," he assured as he squirted a thin line of toothpaste on the brush that shook in Daniels hand.

Jack helped him when the mere act of lifting his hand to his mouth seemed too much for Daniel.

"You'll start feeling better soon Daniel," Jack promised, "you're doing so much better today," he smiled.

Daniel lent forward and spat in the sink. He then rested his arm on the rim and his head on his arm.

"Don't feel no better. I really don't feel good," he complained and Jack rubbed his back and knelt at his side.

"Well, you do look much better...I promise," he said and offered Daniel his hand. "Let's get you back to bed. Doc Janet will be along with your medicine soon."

Daniel turned his head and looked at him with weary eyes.

"Carry me?"

Jack smiled and picked him up.

"Sure thing," he nodded and Daniel wrapped his legs around and leaned his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Come on," Jack opened the door.

XXX

"Ah, there you are," Janet greeted when they stepped back in the room. She rubbed Daniel's back. "I was just going to get Teal'c to look for you," she teased.

"He needed a pee," Jack mouthed.

"Ah..." Janet acknowledged with a nod.

"How you feeling?" She asked as Jack placed Daniel back in bed and arranged some pillows behind his back so he was propped up ready to take his medicine.

"I'm really poorly Doc Janet," Daniel stated melodramatically.

"Oh dear," Janet replied, sitting on the edge of his bed. She took his wrist and started taking his pulse. "Tell me how you feel?" She asked tenderly as she gauged his temperature with her other hand. Although she already knew the condition of her patient she knew that Daniel would not be satisfied if she did not go through the motions now he was aware.

"I got a real bad headache ain't I Jack?"

"Real bad Doc Janet," Jack stifled a giggle because Daniel looked so serious.

"Fink it's a fifty on that scale thing Doc Janet."

It was Janet's turn to hide a giggle, she kept her head bowed and chewed her bottom lip.

"Oh dear...that is real bad," she nodded.

"Uh, huh." Daniel agreed.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, my throat hurts too, I fink that might be a hundred."

"Oh dear," Janet pretended to write on Daniels chart.

"All of me hurts Doc Janet," Daniel sighed, "fink I got the plague," he stated as he smothered a cough in to his elbow, "you should listen to my lungs," he started to pull up his scrub top but Janet caught his hand and smiled.

"I'm sure you haven't got the plague Daniel," Janet assured as she glared at Jack who had turned his back to them. She could see his shoulders shaking as he tried not to laugh out loud.

"You sure 'cause I feel real hot an' people who were bited by them rats were real hot," he lifted Janet's hand and placed it on his forehead. "See, I'm real hot," he stated.

Janet stroked his forehead. "Yes Daniel, you are very hot," she agreed, "but that's because you have a nasty throat infection," she told him with a smile.

"Wat's dat?"

"Well...it's when a bug that attacks your throat and makes you feel poorly..."

"Like a beetle?" Daniel interrupted, "that's a bug. Did I swallow a beetle and he made me poorly?"

Janet just hung her head in defeat.

Jack came to her rescue when he sat next to her and took Daniel's hand.

"There's no beetle, no rat, no plague," he assured the startled boy. "You're just poorly and Doc Janet is making you better. I told you, you're much better than yesterday."

"Much," Janet agreed. "You couldn't speak at all and you slept most of the time," she told him and Daniel reached out and picked up Jack's hand.

"You must 'av been real worried Jack."

This time they both burst out laughing.

"I sure was," Jack assured him as he wiped the tears away. He pulled himself together and looked very serious.

"I sure was," he repeated, "but you really are much, much better today."

"Kay," Daniel flopped back into the pillows as he was hit by a wave of exhaustion.

"You need to take some medicine Daniel," Janet told him and reached for the tray she had placed on the table, "and eat some breakfast."

"Too poorly to eat," Daniel complained.

Janet poured a spoonful of Tylenol and Daniel obediently opened his mouth and swallowed it. Janet started to unscrew the top off his antibiotic.

"That's a shame," she said, pouring a spoonful. "I was gonna let you go home if you ate something," she shrugged. Daniel quickly took the antibiotic.

"What is it?" he asked with a sigh.

"Jell-O."

"Really?" His eyes lit up.

"Uh huh."

"Cherry?"

"Cherry," Janet smiled and popped the breakfast tray on the bed in front of Daniel.

"Okay Doc Janet," Daniel shrugged. "I'll try..."

"I knew you would," she winked at Jack who smiled back. Daniel never refused Cherry Jell-O. "I want you to drink the water too," she said as Daniel started to dig into his bowl of Jell-O.

"Kay."

"Will you manage if I go and talk to Jack over there?" She pointed to the desk in the far corner.

"Kay," Daniel muttered lost in the enjoyment of his breakfast.

Janet and Jack both patted his leg.

"Good lad," they praised in unison and then both laughed.

Xxx

"He's much improved today," Janet stated as she perched on the corner of the desk.

"Much," Jack agreed with a grin.

"Don't let his upbeat chatter and joking fool you though, he is still pretty unwell. He has quite a high fever and is going to be wiped out for a week or so," Janet stated soberly. "I think we are looking at a case of normal tonsillitis now and that can be pretty grim...but, I think he could go home and recover," she added with a smile.

"Great," Jack smiled back.

"Let's see how he is after breakfast, hopefully it will stay down," she sighed, "make sure he has a nap and if his temperature is better I'll discharge him at lunch time. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jack agreed.

Janet hopped off the desk. "I'll pop in at one o'clock and give him an exam. I'll bring his discharge medication with me and you should be home before supper time," she picked up Daniels medicine bottles and kissed the top of his head on her way out.

"See you later," she stated.

"See you later Doc Janet," Daniel yawned.

"I want you to take a nap after you drink your water, okay?"

"Kay," Daniel yawned again and Janet ruffled his hair.

"See you later sir," she nodded at Jack as she opened the door. "Don't work too hard."

"Later Doc," Jack rolled his eyes at the pile of paper work Janet was pointing at. He'd have to do it while Daniel napped; he had nowhere to hide...

Xxx

"You all done pal?" Jack asked as Daniel drained his water and handed it to him.

"Uh, huh," Daniel nodded and started to inch down the bed.

"Hold on," Jack quickly plucked the empty breakfast tray off the bed before Daniel kicked it off. He reached and removed a couple of pillows so Daniel could lie flat.

"Better?" He asked when Daniel was horizontal.

"Yeah," Daniel sighed.

"Good," Jack smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed Daniel's covers. "Nice breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Headache any better?"

"Bit," Daniel shrugged.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

Jack brushed Daniels bangs off his forehead. He still felt pretty hot to Jack but he was happy that Daniel was 'sounding' like his normal self.

"Try and sleep, okay?" He soothed.

"Kay," Daniel replied sleepily.

"I'll be just over there doing some work, okay?"

Daniel turned onto his side and started sucking his thumb. "Kay," he muttered.

"Just shout if you need anything," Jack rubbed circles on Daniels back as he relaxed into sleeping mode. Daniel nodded.

Jack smiled and then made his way back to his work. He powered up the computer once more feeling so much better about things than and not as tired as he was. Funny how a weight lifting off your mind makes you feel refreshed he thought as he clicked on his emails. He scrubbed his hand through his chair when he realised he had nearly fifty to go through. He clicked on the first, read it, and then deleted it. He clicked on the second, kinda read it, and then deleted it. He clicked on the third and just deleted it. He cut out the middle man and just pressed the delete button before reading...

"Jack?"

"Yeah buddy?" Jack answered, his eyes still trained on the screen.

"I'm so hot Jack," Daniel complained flopping on his back.

Jack clicked on the fifth email. "I know buddy, it's your fever."

Daniel sigh was louder than normal.

"Try and sleep," Jack said as he deleted the email. He then got bored with the emails and picked up his top file and started to flick through it.

"Jack?"

Jack sighed and placed the file on the table.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Fink Doc Janet need's to put the beeper in my ear," Daniel grouched.

"She already did sport and gave you some medicine. It'll start working soon," he promised picking up his pen ready to make some alterations to his last mission report.

Daniel sighed again and Jack listened as the young boy began tossing and turning. He turned and watched as Daniel turned onto his side and attempted to get up on all fours. He placed his pen down.

"What you trying to do Danny?" He asked as Daniel gave up when his legs were caught up in his blankets.

"I said," he grouched, "I'm too hot and I don't feel very well."

Daniel sounded close to tears and Jack was hit with a pang of guilt. He powered down the computer and went to sit at his side. He unravelled Daniels legs and the sick boy flopped onto his back, his arm covered his eyes but Jack noticed the tracks of tears that fell.

"Sorry Daniel," Jack said as he brushed the tears away. Daniel did feel so hot.

"Let's get some of these covers off hey?" He pulled the blankets off Daniel's body and pulled a sheet up so it covered just his legs.

"Hot," Daniel moaned again, pulling at his scrub top. Jack put a hand under Daniel's elbow.

"Let's get you sitting up," he said as he eased Daniel upright. "Get this top off," he pulled the scrub up over the weak boys head. "That should make you feel a bit cooler," he promised as he eased him back down.

Daniel sniffed and hid his eyes with his arms again.

"Still too hot," he complained.

Jack placed his hand flat on Daniel's abdomen. The poor boy was right, his skin was dry and hot and his respirations were fast and shallow.

"Shall I call Doc Janet?" he offered.

Daniel shook his head and slowly lowered his arm. He sniffed again.

"When the people were bitted by them rats they 'ad a cloth on them eyes when they was too hot," he stated and then replaced his arm.

Jack hung his head and grinned. Boy Daniel could be a drama queen some times.

"Is that what you want me to do?"

Daniel nodded.

"Okay," Jack conceded. Daniel did feel too hot and he'd do anything to make him feel better. "Won't be a min," he told the suffering boy who now lay boneless on the bed, legs and arms wide apart, his head was rolling from side to side and the sighs were ripping at Jacks heart strings. He went back to his table and picked up the phone...

xxx

"There," Jack stated as he dipped the cloth once more and placed it on Daniels burning forehead. "Better?"

Daniel nodded and Jack caught the damp cloth just in time as the motion caused it to slip.

"Try and keep your head still," he advised.

"Kay," Daniel muttered.

Jack had put a call through to Janet and told her how upset and uncomfortable Daniel was. She dropped everything and brought Jack a bowl of tepid water and a cloth. She was very surprised when Daniel burst into tears and clung round her neck. Jack was right, Daniel's temperature had crept up a degree or two when she re tested it. She was happy that it was not too high; the tears were because Daniel was conscious enough to know that he felt awful. She left Jack to sponge him down, agreeing with Daniel when he said that this was the 'bestest' thing to do or 'she would 'av to put him to sleep so he didn't feel so poorly.' Poor Daniel, he was not used to feeling so sick and all this was a shock to his system.

Jack had taken his time gently sponging him down, he had to bite his tongue when Daniel insisted on giving direction and tusked when he 'missed a bit.'

After five minutes Daniel grew silent and lay as wrung out as the cloth.

Jack started to pull the blankets up over Daniel's bare torso.

"Don't...too hot," Daniel moaned.

"I don't want you to catch a chill."

"Just a bit longer," Daniel muttered.

Jack placed his hand on Daniels stomach again, happy to note that his skin was a bit cooler and his breathing not so quick. They both sat in silence for a while and Jack thought that Daniel nodded off. He pulled the blankets up half way but stopped when Daniel sniffed.

You alright?" He asked, as he smoothed the covers out. Daniel sniffed again.

Jack reached and lifted the cloth up off his eyes slightly.

"You crying?" He asked as a tear leaked out of his closed eyes.

"Yeah," Daniel mumbled.

"You still feeling real poorly? Too hot?"

"No," Daniel's body started to shudder as he began to sob. Jack gathered him up in his arms and gently rocked him.

"Then what's the matter buddy," he asked placing a comforting hand on the sobbing boys nape.

"Y. s.," Daniel stuttered.

"Calm down Danny, I can't understand a word you're saying," Jack urged as he continued to rock.

Daniel took a deep breath and sniffed. "You said I was real poorly yesterday," he said when he managed to control his emotions.

"You were," Jack agreed.

"And...and...Doc Janet said I was sleeping all the day away in her work," he sniffed again and Jack hid his grin in Daniels damp hair. He cleared his throat before answering.

"You were," he confirmed.

"But...but...Mrs Stanning said that Sainted Valentine day was the day after the next day and the next day was the day I was real poorly and I was sleeping all the day away in Doc Janet's office," he hiccupped.

Jack knew what he was going to say next and he took a deep breath and let Daniel finish.

"So...so...that means that the day after the sleeping day is today and that means the today is Sainted Valentine day," he took a shuddering breath and then began to wail...

"I didn't do my cards for Doc Janet and Sam!"

Jack hugged him tightly. "It's okay Daniel, it's okay," he soothed.

"It's – (hic) – not – (hic)."

"It is, it is...I promise. Walter is getting everything together now, I didn't forget. You have time, I promise," Jack rocked and rocked until Daniel began to go limp in his arms.

When Daniel's sobs turned in to shuddering hiccups Jack placed him back onto the bed and then reached for the discarded cloth. He dipped it in the bowl of water and wiped Daniel's hot sweaty face.

"Walter's getting everything ready for you to do your cards," he repeated as he laid the cloth on Daniel's forehead again.

"Promise?" Daniel croaked, the crying spell had not helped his badly inflamed throat.

Jack poured him another glass of water and gently raised Daniel's head so he could have a drink. Daniel held the cloth on with one hand while he drank. He then lay back down with a sigh, and his thumb soon found its way into his mouth again.

Jack pulled the blankets up to his chin when he noticed the goose bumps on Daniel's arms. He gently tucked him in.

"I promise Daniel," he assured the exhausted boy who was fading fast now. "He's going to bring card, scissors, glue and glitter and when you've had a nice sleep I'm gonna help you, okay?"

"Kay," Daniel sighed and, just as if someone switched a switch, his head flopped to one side and within a couple of minutes he was snoring softly...

Xxx

"You wanna take a break buddy?" Jack asked as Daniel began to list.

Daniel shook his head and straightened up again.

"Gotta get 'um done Jack," he sighed as he continued colouring in the heart on Sam's card.

Daniel had slept soundly for over an hour before he became a 'man on a mission.' His whole face had lit up at the sight of multicoloured pens and card along with glitter and glue that had been left on his rollaway table.

Jack had scooted behind him on the bed and Daniel had used Jack's chest as a pillow with Jack passing him his equipment when requested. Daniel had finished Janet's card in no time at all but it was obvious the he was tiring now.

"Need that glue again," Daniel sighed as he squirmed on the bed. Jack reached and placed his hand on Daniel's forehead and confirmed that the young boy's temperature was climbing once more.

"You need to rest Daniel," he urged.

Daniel turned his head and looked up with fever bright eyes.

"Glue Jack," he repeated and it was Jack's turn to sigh. He reached for the glue stick.

"There you go," he passed the glue, "when you've done this bit I want you to rest and have a drink."

"Kay," Daniel nodded and returned to his work of art. He dapped the glue on the heart and proceeded to stick rolled up balls of tissue paper on the heart, giving it a two dimensional appearance. They were both engrossed in their work – Jack passing the tissue paper and Daniel 'thumping' it in place – that they didn't hear the door opening slightly.

"Can I come in?"

Jack looked up and smiled as General Hammond popped his head round the door.

"Sure sir," he replied. "Pull up a chair."

George dragged a chair from the corner of the room and placed it at Daniel's bedside.

"How you feeling, son?" He asked the young boy, placing a bar of chocolate on the bed as a gift for his friend. Daniel was still concentrating on his card.

"I'm real poorly Grandpa George," he replied as he turned the card over and started drawing kisses. "I'm real hot an' have a headache an' a bad throat. Doc Janet say's it ain't the plague but Jack had to put a cloth on me eye's cause I was way too hot," he paused and picked up another pen and then continued. "Doc Janet said it was a bug but not a beetle and I was glad cause I fort I'd swallowed a beetle or got the plague cause I could hav' been bitted by a rat when I was a sleep cause I was real, real, real, real, real hot. I had to pee in the bed. I didn't like that cause I ain't a baby. I felt so real, real, real, real poorly that Jack had to carry me, cause I feeled like I was on the roundabout – like the one at the park – fought I was gonna puke..."

"Daniel!" Jack abolished at his language.

Daniel carried on writing. "Sorry – I fought I was gonna be sick," he corrected.

"I had a sleep after Jack putted that cloth thing on me eyes and then we've bin doin' these cards for sainted Valentine's day for Doc Janet and Sam," he sighed sadly, placed his pen down and then lent back on Jack's chest. He looked at George with heavy eyes.

"And how you feeling Grandpa George?" He asked and both men snorted.

George shook his head and smiled.

"I'm just fine Daniel," he replied. "I'm sorry you're so poorly," he commiserated.

"Me too," Daniel sighed and turned his body into Jack's lap. He started to shiver slightly. "Don't feel good no more," he grouched and Jack pulled him in for a hug, Daniel rested his head on Jack's shoulder as Jack accepted the blanket off his c/o. He wrapped the blanket around Daniel and kissed the top of his head.

"Think it's time for your medicine," Jack smiled sadly at George who had moved the table away from the bed as Daniel's restlessness threatened to topple it.

"I wanna go home," Daniel sighed.

"I know," Jack placated. "Doc Janet said maybe in an hour or so if you're up to it," he reminded but Daniel shook his head.

"But I feels poorly again," he shrugged turning his head and looking up at Jack. "She sure this ain't the plague?"

Jack shook his head and smiled.

"You don't have the plague buddy, just tonsillitis and you will feel poorly until you take your course of medicine."

Daniel just nodded in confirmation, too exhausted to talk anymore, his thumb crept into his mouth once more and his eyelids drooped...

Jack pulled the ill boy in close and looked at his General.

"I'm going to need a couple of days sir," he stated with a sad smile.

"Or course son," George replied. "Take all the time you need," he nodded. "What does Doctor Fraiser say?" He asked watching his second in command hardened air force officer 'cuddle' the sick child.

"Tonsillitis," Jack stated, "bad case, he had an abscess but is responding to antibiotics. He was much worse yesterday – this is an improvement," he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, at least today he actually knows that he's ill," Jack began to reach for the jug of water but stopped when Daniel wriggled in his arms again. "Could you fill a tumbler of water for me sir?" He asked as Daniel began to crawl out of his arms, complaining he was too hot.

George filled the glass as Jack eased out of the bed and positioned Daniel back in the bed propped up with freshly plumped pillows.

"Thanks," he accepted the glass and helped Daniel drink at least half a glass; he checked his watch and carded his fingers through Daniel's sweaty bangs.

"Try and keep awake buddy," he urged, "Doc Janet will be here in a bit with some stuff to make you feel better and fingers crossed, you'll be able to go home and sleep in your own bed," he smiled.

"Couch," Daniel mumbled leaning his head back on the mound of pillows.

"Whatever," Jack replaced the glass on the table and stood and stretched. He turned to George and smiled at the look of concern and love on the old General's face.

"He's gonna be just fine," Jack assured as they both stood and watch the young boy doze.

"Yeah," George agreed and then cleared his throat. "Sorry son, but I'm gonna need that report you are working on. The Tok'ra have just sent a representative for it."

"Ah, crap," Jack exclaimed, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "Do me a favour sir?" He asked. "Could you keep Daniel awake for me while I check it over," he smiled, "talk to him about Valentine's Day," he suggested. It's his pet subject at the moment.

George smiled and nodded. He pulled up his chair again and tapped the sleepy boy on the shoulder as he picked up one of the cards.

"This is really good Daniel," he praised, "I love the heart..."

Xxx

"Good lad," Janet praised as Daniel took his medicine with no fuss at all. She sat on the side of his bed and placed her hand on his forehead. Daniel sighed and looked sadly at her.

"I ain't gonna be going home – am I?"

"Why not?" Janet placed her hand on his flushed cheek and Daniel lent into her touch.

"Cause I feel poorly again," he replied with tears in his eyes.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I fink I'm gonna lose another day sleeping in dat bed in your work," one tear slowly made its way down his cheek and Janet brushed it away with her thumb. She smiled tenderly at the upset boy.

"Well," she started, "I was thinking that you are doing fine, much better," she told him nodding in confirmation at his puzzled look.

"bout me burning up like Jack told you?" He queried. Jack had actually called Janet in when even George's request for the Valentine story had been greeted with silence. Jack had sat and watched with concern when Daniel had snuggled down in his bed and lay listlessly as George praised his cards. Silence meant that Daniel was unwell in his book.

"Well...yes you are a bit hot," Janet agreed, "but you're drinking and I think you can rest like this in your own bed," she smiled.

"Really?" Daniels face lit up.

"Yes."

"Did you hear that Jack?" He beamed, "Doc Janet said I could go home."

Jack sat on the bed next to Janet.

"I know sport," he smiled. "I've got all your medicine and Grandpa George said I don't have to go to work for a few days so I can look after you."

Daniel was soon flinging his covers away with renewed energy.

"Right," he said as Janet made room so he could clamber off the bed. Jack was soon steadying his elbow as he swayed at the slight dizziness his action caused.

"Easy, easy," he soothed as Daniel took a deep breath, he looked up at Jack with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Don't fuss Jack," he scolded, "just getting my sea legs, I ain't got the plague or anyfink," he huffed and Janet snorted, happy to see the change in her patient.

"Just take it slow," she urged as she gathered her bag together before turning to Jack who was steadying Daniel with one arm while sorting through Daniel's bag with the other.

"He needs to rest sir," she informed Jack, "antibiotics, Tylenol for fever and pain, mouth gargle twice daily, plenty of fluids and soft food." She counted off her instructions on her fingers. "I need to see him in five days but if his fever goes over 102 or has any trouble swallowing you need to get him back here as quick as."

Jack nodded as he helped Daniel with his sweat shirt.

"Got it," he confirmed and picked Daniel up and placed him back on the bed. "Hold tight sport," he urged as Daniel began to squirm again, eager to go home. "Just gonna pop your stuff back in the bag."

Daniel sighed and lent his head back again; getting dressed was not as easy as it had been.

"Jack?"

"Yeah buddy," Jack looked up.

"'Bout Doc Janet's card?" Daniel whispered urgently. Janet was just collecting her things and was about to leave.

"Oh...right..." Jack smiled and passed Daniel the card.

"Doc Janet." Daniel coughed and held out the card.

"Happy Sainted Valentine day," Daniel beamed and Janet took the card.

"Wow!" She exclaimed as she opened it. "Did you make this?" She smiled.

"Uh, huh," Daniel nodded.

"This is...this is..." Janet stammered, her heart swelling at the gesture. She placed the card on the bed and pulled Daniel in for a hug.

"This is the best Valentines card I have every received," she told him, kissing the top of his head.

"Thank you so much, I will treasure it forever." She pulled away and brushed his bangs off his forehead. "Thank you," she repeated, "It's just wonderful."

"Why you crying Doc Janet?" Daniel asked as Janet brushed a tear away, "did I do the wrong thing?" He looked up questioningly at Jack.

"No Daniel," Janet assured as she blew her nose on one of Daniels tissues. "I just can't believe you did this when you've been so poorly," she explained and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I ain't had the plague," he stated again, "and Jack helped me didn't you Jack?"

"I sure did sport, but it was all your idea."

"Well....it was a wonderful idea and you have made my day," Janet smiled and kissed him again.

"I did it 'cause I love you Doc Janet."

"And I love you..."

Xxx

"It's wonderful Daniel!" Sam exclaimed leaning in and kissing Daniel on his cheek.

Jack had gathered all their things together and, after a trip to General Hammond's office to hand in his finished report, they were on their way home via Sam's office.

"Jack helped me," Daniel lent his head back onto Jack's shoulder again; he was getting tired now and was more than happy to be carried. Sam rubbed his arm in sympathy.

"You sleepy?"

"Uh, huh," Daniel replied sucking his thumb.

"Time to get you home buddy," Jack zipped Daniel's coat up one handed, knowing that the threatened snow was now drifting, Daniel snuggled into his arms.

"I will keep this card forever," Sam kissed his cheek once more.

"I made it 'cause I love you," Daniel mumbled round his thumb and Sam swallowed. "You aint gonna cry like Doc Janet are you?" Daniel enquired closing his eyes as exhaustion claimed him once more.

"No Daniel," Sam assured tenderly stroking his cheek, "I'm just so touched you made this for me," she looked up at her team leader. "Think he's run out of steam," she smiled.

"Ya think?" Jack chuckled. "Come on sport, let's get you home."

"Hope you feel better soon Daniel," Sam soothed.

"Uh, huh," Daniel mumbled, barley awake anymore.

Jack picked up his bag and held Daniel tighter. He looked at Sam and smiled.

"Gonna take a few days," he informed her, "but if you need me you can contact me," he added with a shrug.

"Oh, I think we may be able to manage without you sir for a few days," she teased, "that is, as long as Thor doesn't beam you up," she chuckled.

"Funny Carter, funny," Jack grouched with a waggle of his eye brows. The conversation was over as soon as Daniel whimpered in his arms though.

"I know, I know," he soothed, "time for home." He smiled sadly at Sam. "See you in a couple Carter," he said as he made his way out of the office.

"Take care of him sir..."

xxx

"Comfy?"

"Uh, huh."

"Too hot?"

"Nope."

"Need anything?" Jack carded his hand through Daniel's hair.

They were both snuggled up on the couch, Daniel's head in Jacks lap.

Daniel had slept all the way home and didn't stir when Jack had carried him from the car and placed him on the sofa. He had covered the sleeping child and then spent an hour or so sorting things out, putting Daniel's clothes away – throwing in a load of laundry and rustling up a saucepan of homemade chicken soup. He'd woken Daniel up and helped him into a warm bubble bath after Daniel had complained of being cold. While the young boy relaxed with his bubbles he had completed his plan of action.

Now, they were both warm and contented. Daniel had been fed, medicated and was resting comfortably. The fire was lit and they were both happy to be home.

"Daniel?" Jack prompted again as Daniel snuggled down into his pillow. "Do you need anything?" He asked again and Daniel turned and looked at him with a look of longing on his face.

"Lion king?"

Jack rested his head back on the sofa and laughed.

"No problem squirt," he chuckled, "but you're gonna have to move so I can put it on," he urged and helped Daniel upright.

"Cold," Daniel shuddered at the loss of Jacks body heat. Jack popped the most used, most loved DVD in.

"Won't be a min," he promised, "just snuggle in your quilt."

Daniel pulled his quilt tighter round his body and sighed when Jack stood and made his way into the kitchen.

"Where you going?" He called, "fought we was gonna watch Lion King?" He grouched.

"We are, in a minute," Jack called back as he rifled through the bits and bobs draw.

"Ah, there you are," he muttered and made his way back into the lounge, his hands behind his back.

"I'm cold," Daniel moaned again, patting the sofa, inviting Jack to sit back down again. "You gonna put that Lion King on now?" He whined but smiled when Jack picked up the television controls and sat back down. Daniel went to replace his pillow in Jacks lap but Jack stopped him.

"Hang on buddy, I've got something for you," Jack smiled and Daniel sat bolt upright.

"What is it Jack?" He asked, practically bouncing up and down. Jack grinned. It was so nice to see Daniel animated and excited. He had been so worried. He pulled a card from behind his back and handed it to his friend.

"Happy Valentine's day Danny," he smiled.

Daniel sat, mouth opened, shocked.

"Here you go," Jack urged, flapping the card up and down in front of Daniel's face.

Daniel shook his head.

"Daniel?"

The young boy looked upset.

"What's the matter?" Jack dropped the card on the sofa and rubbed Daniel's leg and was horrified to see Daniel's bottom lip tremble and his eyes fill with tears.

"Daniel?" He asked again.

Daniel sniffed; he tried so hard not to cry but was soon sobbing in Jack's embrace.

"Come on buddy," Jack soothed, "tell me what's wrong?"

"I ddidn't ddo yyou a ccard," Daniel sobbed, "aand I llove yyou tthe mmostest of aall!"

He was now crying so much that Jack thought he might soon have a lap full of vomit. He picked Daniel up and hugged him, reassuring him, placating him. His tears were breaking his heart.

"Oh, Daniel, don't be sad," he urged, "it's okay...it's okay. I know you love me. Please don't cry," he begged but Daniel carried on crying. Jack rocked him backwards and forwards.

"I made you a card because you thought of others first," he started to explain, "I wanted you to know that others love you as much as you love them," he rubbed Daniel's back, hoping his touch would calm the devastated boy. "Doc Janet, Sam, Teal'c and Grandpa George signed it as well," he informed his friend. "Please Daniel, don't be upset, you're making me sad."

Daniel immediately stopped crying and pushed away from Jacks chest, he reached up and felt Jacks face.

"You gonna cry?" He asked, sniffing and trying to compose himself.

"I might," Jack shrugged and grinned.

"I don't want you to cry Jack," Daniel pleaded. "I ain't never seen you cry," he wiped his runny nose on his sleeve. Jack reached for a tissue and sat back on the sofa, Daniel firmly planted on his lap. He wiped Daniel's tears away and smiled.

"Well, if you can stop crying then so can I," he promised and Daniel nodded.

"Kay," he shakily smiled back.

"Good lad," Jack smoothed Daniel's bangs. "I think that a bit of Timon and Pumba might just cheer both of us right up don't you?"

"Yeah," Daniel agreed as he began pulling his pillow back into Jack's lap. He inched down so he was horizontal once more. Jack pulled the quilt up to Daniel's shoulders and pressed the start button. The sound of The Lion King and Daniel's thumb sucking soon joined the crackle of the fire.

Jack sat stroking Daniel's hair.

"I don't need a card to know you love me Danny," he whispered. "You tell me every day," he smiled and lent his head back on the sofa. He took Daniel's lack of response as an indication that the sick boy was sleeping but was surprised when a small hand rubbed his leg and two sleepy blue eyes turned and looked at him.

"That's 'cause I loves ya every day," Daniel said and then yawned. "Don't need sainted Valentine day to let you knows I loves ya," Daniel snuggled into Jack's embrace, Lion King forgotten. Within seconds his soft snores joined the symphony of contentment that echoed round the room.

Jack smiled and shifted so he could hug Daniel tighter.

"I love you too Danny..." he whispered and slowly nodded in agreement when the lyrics to 'Can you feel the love tonight' floated through the air...

'There's a calm surrender to the rush of day. When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away. An enchanted moment, and it sees me through It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you. Can't you feel the love tonight...'

Perfect, just perfect Jack thought as he rested his head against the back of the sofa once more. He let the words wash over him....


End file.
